You Won't Get To See The Tears I Cry
by pocoloca
Summary: My first songfic! It's a oneshot... told from Arya's POV. R&R Please! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: that's what I hate about songfics... longer disclaimers. I don't own Inheritance OR Behind These Hazel Eyes. Yeah. So... R&R plz.**

I walk through the dense forest. As I reflect on what has just happened, two tears find their ways out of the corners of my eyes. Eragon told me that he loved me. Once with his fairth, and now this. his feelings are impossible to deny. You cannot lie in the ancient language. Nor can one with as little skill as Eragon create a false image in a fairth. Why does he not understand? I cannot love someone who is so young. There have been few human-elf relationships. None ended well. I had thought that the story I told him under the Menoa tree that night would stop his feelings for me. I was wrong. Mother said I needed to get over him. Get over Faolin. But I can't.

_"Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me."_

Barely a year has passed since I have seen his face, felt his touch. Now he is gone forever.

"_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong."_

Mother said that since I came back to Du Weldenvarden, there had been something missing. Something about me that seemed hollow, empty. They all think it happened in Gil'ead. But I know the real source of it. It is because he is gone.

"_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything just felt so right._

_Unbreakable,_

_Like Nothing could go wrong."_

His last night before he passed into the void was tragic.

_Glenwing had gone to find some birds. Faolin and Arya were left alone in the twilight. He whispered sweet words in her ear. They embraced. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Slowly. their lips met._

_"Now I cant breathe_

_Now I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on,_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny_

_Can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behing these hazel eyes"_

I am running now. Running out of Du Weldenvarden. Running away from my troubles. But they follow me. I am not heading for Surda. Not yet. First, I have a promise to two good friends of mine. I am running back to the place where my life was changed forever.

_"I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in"_

Faolin was the only one I confided in. I told him how I felt about Islanzadi. How I hated her for banning me from her presence, and how I still loved her because she was my mother, the only family I had left. I was not afraid to cry in front of him. I let him know exactly how I felt... and he would never judge me.

_"You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life."_

After my talks with Faolin, I would always feel better, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He would always provide me with words of encouragement and advice.

_"Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together_

_But so broken up inside"_

Oromis had told me once, how Eragon had been shocked at my fear. I am afraid. I am always afraid. I fear for my country, my mother, the Varden, Nasuada. My life is a mass of fear. I am just good at hiding it. I am like a volcano. I look together, harmless on the outside, but the inside is a pit of fear. It burns in my mind like lava, destroying my world from the inside out.

_" Here I am_

_Once again._

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes."_

I'm near the spot now. I reach a clearing. the ground is stained red. the trees overhead had provided shelter from the rain for the bodies of Faolin and Glenwing. I find Glenwing first. A nearby tree has a birds nest in it. I dig a hole underneath and put Glenwings limp form in it. As I cover up the hole, I hope that Glanwing will hear the birds singing in their nest. I htink he would like that.

Now I search for Faolin. Soon, I find his body. A decayed Urgal claw protrudes from his heart. The bloodstained ground tells the story.

_"Swallow me, then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself"_

Once again, my mind flashes back to the night he died.

_Arya and Faolin broke apart. Arya looked alarmed._

_"What just happened?" Arya asked._

_" I don't know" said Faolin, noticing the anger that had replaced the fear in the young princess' eyes._

_"No, Faolin, you know exactly what happened."_

_" But Arya, I Lo-"_

_" No! Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!"_

_"-ve you."_

_Arya stormed over to the other sideof the encampment, sitting beside the dragon egg. Glenwing returned minutes later, and, realising that something was wrong, remained quiet the entire night. The next morning, they rode on._

It is hard to find the right place to bury Faolin. I decide on a place in the middle of the glade, near where his lifeless body had sat for so many months.

_" For leaving you It kills me now."_

_They rode through the quite glade, silently. The horses were skittish. Arya looked around warily. A shout came from within the dense forest. " Attack!" Arrows came from within the brush, one hitting Glenwing. He fell off his horse with a final cry. " Run, Arya!"_

_Urgals were pouring out of the trees now. Five were on top of Faolin. Arya directed a spell at them, killing them instantly. Faolin got off the ground, an Urgal's claw protruding from his chest. " Go!" he shouted. Arya ran. She glanced behind her. A Shade was chasing her. Faolin seemed to come from out of nowhere. The Shade somehow immobilised him. He fell to the ground. Arya didn't stand a chance. She threw the blue egg as far as she could. The Shade's fireball hit her, and she collapsed._

_Faolin watched as arya was taken away to Gil'ead. Knowing that he would soon pass into the void, he whispered into the bloodstained night. " Good bye, my love. may the satrs watch over you." Then he closed his eyes in eternal slumber._

I stroke the ground under which lies Faolin's limp form. " Good bye, my love. May peace be in your heart."

_" But I don't cry on the outside _

_Anymore..._

_" Here I am_

_Once again._

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry"_

Remembering what Saphira did to Brom's tomb, I devote all my strenghth and say the words in the ancient language. The spell taked all my strength, and as I collapse, the last thing I see before unconciousness is Faolin's diamond tomb.

"_Behind these hazel eyes."_

That's it! my first song fic! R&R! plz!


End file.
